Un largo camino a casa
by Gwen Black
Summary: Tras la fiesta de Navidad de EeB, Molly es atacada y se ve obligada a pasar la noche con Sherlock y John en el 221B de Baker Street. Semanas después los acontecimientos de TRF tienen lugar y Sherlock se acerca a Molly mientras lucha por fingir su muerte.
1. Chapter 1

****Hola! Vuelvo, esta vez para traducir un fic de inglés a español para que lo podáis disfrutar. A mí me encantó, así que vengo a compartirlo. Espero que os guste y que no os parezca Ooc. Yo creo que está muy bien llevado, aunque siempre es difícil con un personaje como Sherlock. Espero que os guste,

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ni siquiera la historia, que es de somethinginthewayful (www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net /u/2271530/ somethinginthewayful, sin espacios). Lo demás, de Conan Doyle y la BBC.

Por supuesto, quiero darle las gracias a su autora, que es un encanto. Aquí el link a la historia original, en inglés: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s /7748422 /1/ The_Long_Way_Home (sin espacios).

**El camino más largo a casa (The Long Way Home)**

Salvando a Molly Hooper.

Molly Hooper dejó la fiesta navideña del 221B de Baker Street un poco pronto. Había sonreído y dicho a todo el mundo que estaba agotada y dejó que John la acompañase hasta la puerta, añadiendo una disculpa por Sherlock de su propia cosecha. Ella asintió, sintiendo que se ponía colorada ante los recientes recuerdos y saliendo del piso, sin haber intercambiado una palabra con Sherlock.

Observando toda la calle se dio cuenta de que había muy pocos coches, y ni un solo taxi que la llevara a casa. Suspirando irritada, se ajustó su abrigo y se reprendió mentalmente por su elección de zapatos y ropa interior incómodos. ¿Qué pensaba realmente que iba a ocurrir esa noche? Era Sherlock después de todo, un hombre casado con su trabajo que nunca había mostrado ni un poquito de interés sincero en ella. Y ella le había comprado un regalo.

Afortunadamente Londres no estaba cubierto de nieve, y después de caminar una manzana Molly se quitó los dolorosos tacones y los guardó en la bolsa vacía en la que había traído el regalo, cruzando otra solitaria calle de Londres descalza. Se sentía como una idiota.

Al pasar por un pub echó un vistazo al interior, viendo a los pequeños grupos de sonrientes amigos y a los amantes susurrándose, mientras una parte de ella deseaba ser uno de ellos y no una solterona torpe que olía a muerte y hablaba a un gato. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero parpadeó y siguió caminando.

Detrás de ella podía oír claramente las murmuraciones de un borracho y empezó a acelerar su ritmo, los pelos de su brazo erizándose de los nervios.

"¡Hey!" gritó una voz ronca, pero antes de que Molly pudiera echar a correr una mano se apretó alrededor de su brazo y la atrajo de vuelta.

"¡Suéltame!" se echó hacia atrás, su bolsa resbaló de su mano y se arrugó en el suelo, "te he dicho, ¡fuera!".

"¿No quieres tomar algo conmigo?", olía a whiskey.

"No, no quiero, gracias", educada incluso mientras era asaltada, manejándolo maravillosamente, Molly.

Él sacó el hombre de su abrigo, dejando al descubierto su cuello y sonrió, apretando su mano sobre ella. Molly miró al pub por encima del hombro y abrió la boca para gritar. En ese momento, cuando no estaba mirando a su atacante, él empujó su espalda contra una pared, golpeando su sien con el lateral del edificio. Dejó escapar un grito agudo, pero eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer, los dedos de él estuvieron alrededor de su garganta en un instante y la petición de ayuda murió en sus pálidos labios.

La cara de Sherlock apareció momentáneamente en su mente y ella deseó que de alguna manera la encontrara, le quitara su atacante de encima de ella y la envolviera en sus brazos, con palabras tranquilizadoras y besos en la frente. Molly casi se rió de sí misma mientras se resistía, era tan idiota por pensar que a Sherlock podría importarle.

El aire llenó de repente sus pulmones al ser de repente dada la vuelta, su abrigo ahora quitado y su cuerpo retrocediendo cada vez más hacia un callejón cercano. El miedo se apoderó de ella mientras escuchaba su vestido rasgarse de arriba abajo, ser arrancado de su espalda y hundiéndose sus brazos. Inmediatamente después sus manos y sus rodillas se clavaron en la arena al morderle él el hombro, empujando hacia abajo su cuerpo y haciéndola jadear.

Tenía que librarse de él, sabía que si permanecía en esa posición mucho más tiempo pronto su ropa interior sería arrancada y las cosas empeorarían rápidamente. Cuando el hombre apartó su cara de la suya y agarró la parte baja de su espalda Molly se dejó caer al suelo y aprovechó el momento en el que la soltó para levantarse otra vez rápidamente, golpeando con la palma de su mano su nariz. El gritó en su etílico estupor y se agarró la nariz ensangrentada. Por si fuera poco, le dio una patada en sus partes con rapidez y lo vio doblarse del dolor.

Abandonando su vestido y agarrando su abrigo lo envolvió a su alrededor sin orden ni concierto y corrió hacia delante saliendo del callejón, dirigiéndose hacia el 221B de Baker Street.

Su cabeza estaba borrosa por el golpe que se había dado y podía sentir la sangre cayendo por un lado de la cara, su garganta le dolía también y estaba desorientada. Cayendo frente a una puerta, buscó a tientas su móvil, escondido en el bolsillo de su abrigo y buscó en sus contactos. Quería llamar a Sherlock, pero la lógica ganó la partida y subió unos cuantos nombres más.

Sonó tres veces y una cálida voz dijo, "Hey, Molly, ¿te olvidaste algo?".

Molly buscó su voz un momento y finalmente dijo, "John…".

"Jesús", le escuchó decir a través de sus borrosos pensamientos, "Molly, ¿estás bien?".

"Necesito ayuda", se las arregló para decir a través de su cacareante voz y tosió. Mirando el número del edifico más cercano a ella lo intentó de nuevo, "324 de Paddington, por favor".

"Ya voy, Molly", escuchó entre la confusión de la fiesta que había dejado hacía poco, "Sólo permanece aquí conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Sí", jadeó.

"¿Estás a salvo, Molly? ¿Dónde estás?"

Ella abrió la boca para responder pero se quedó congelada cuando oyó la profunda voz de Sherlock preguntar al fondo, "Pregunta por sus heridas, John, rápido, puede que no tengamos el tiempo suficiente".

Escuchó la voz de John otra vez, "Molly, ¿estás conmigo? ¿Cómo de herida estás?

"Bien", dijo, "a salvo por ahora".

"Vale, bien, eso es bueno Molly", ella escuchó un sonido amortiguado y se imaginó a John cubriendo el auricular con su mano e informando a Sherlock y Lestrade, y su voz volvió de nuevo, "Paddington no está lejos, ya lo sabes, estaremos allí pronto, ¿vale?".

Ella exhaló un pequeño gemido en acuerdo, hablar estaba volviéndose más difícil.

"Molly", era la voz de John de nuevo, "¿estás sangrando?".

"Sí", se tocó el lado de la cara y se miró los dedos, "En la cabeza".

"Dios", la voz de John sonó grave, "Vale, estás bien, Molly, ya estamos casi…"

"… ¡Allí!" la voz de Sherlock se oía a través del auricular y también por el aire, y ella casi sonrió.

Dejó el teléfono caer de sus manos, se apretó el abrigo a su alrededor y abrió más los ojos, inclinándose para mirar hacia donde venía su voz. John, Sherlock y Lestrade corrían hacia ella, John y Lestrade arrodillándose de inmediato para hacer balance de sus heridas, mientras Sherlock corrió un poco más allá y finalmente volvió sus ojos hacia Molly.

John le tocó la cara ligeramente, "Hey, Molly, ¿puedes oírme?".

"Sí" intentó pero entonces se tocó la garganta.

"Ha sido estrangulada", dijo Sherlock, "y muy bien dado cómo están los moratones".

"¡Sherlock!" le regaño John ante sus poco delicadas palabras, y agitó la cabeza.

"Estoy bien", lo intentó, y trató de estabilizar su respiración mientras John examinaba la herida de su cabeza.

Él asintió en acuerdo, "Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a Baker Street, te atenderemos allí y pasarás la noche con nosotros".

"Va", asintió y les permitió ayudarla a ponerse en pie, sus manos todavía agarradas furiosamente al abrigo. Una cálida mano la agarró por el codo suavemente y la ayudo a levantarse y ella miró atrás, a los penetrantes ojos azules de Sherlock –llenos de furia y terror. Ella se estremeció, pero asintió ligeramente con la cabeza para transmitirle su agradecimiento.

"¿Puedes andar?" le preguntó Sherlock.

Ella asintió y vio como John y Sherlock intercambiaban una mirada y Lestrade aprovechaba el momento para interrogarla, "¿Sabes quién te ha hecho esto, Molly?"

Ella agitó la cabeza.

"Sólo un poquito más", la prometió John mientras iban por Baker Street, por el café de Speedy, con la puerta del 221B a la vista.

Una vez estuvieron arriba la dejaron en el sofá. Mrs. Hudson había preparado té y repetía todo el rato "¡Señor!" y "¡pobre niña!".

Los tres hombres de sentaron a su alrededor, John en la mesa enfrente suyo para atender su herida en la cabeza y Lestrade y Sherlock cada uno en uno de sus lados. Mientras Lestrade estaba girado hacia ella, las rodillas de Sherlock apuntaban hacia fuera, con sus ojos fijados en su garganta y sus manos unidas con furia.

"¿Dónde ocurrió esto, Molly?", preguntó gentilmente Lestrade.

Ella le dio el nombre del pub, "Cerca de aquí".

"Vale, bien", Lestrade se levantó y abrió su teléfono, llamando a su gente y dándoles una serie de instrucciones. "Yo voy a supervisarlos, puedo venir a por tu declaración más tarde, ¿vale?"

Ella asintió y lo miró, de repente estaba sola con Sherlock y John y se formó un nudo en su estómago. No quería quitarse el abrigo, pero tenía miedo de que John insistiera para poder cuidar sus heridas.

"El corte en tu cabeza no está tan mal, Molly", le aseguró John, "lo estás haciendo bien".

Ella sonrió débilmente, "Gracias por venir, a los dos".

"Por supuesto" sonrió John.

"Deberías inspeccionar su garganta, John", cortó con dureza Sherlock.

John asintió sin mirar a su amigo y tocó cuidadosamente los moratones de su cuello, "Tienes un pequeño hinchazón, que es por lo que estás teniendo problemas al hablar, pero debería desaparecer en poco tiempo, no hay daño permanente", le sonrió.

Ella se movió ligeramente para permitir a John ver un lado de su cuello y sintió su largo abrigo por encima de su rodilla, expuesta al aire.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, al ver a Sherlock mirando hacia abajo un momento antes.

"Molly", la voz de Sherlock era dura y ella sabía exactamente que estaba pensando, "tu atacante, él te…"

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras giraba la cabeza, mirando hacia atrás y hacia delante entre los dos hombres, "No", murmuró.

"Tus rodillas" declaró con sencillez.

Ella se mordió el labio y miró sus medias rotas y sus rodillas ensangrentadas. "Lo intentó", admitió, "pero luché".

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula y las manos. John observó su reacción y llamó la atención de Molly lejos de él. "Eso está bien, lo hiciste genial, y estás a salvo ahora".

"Lo sé", respiró.

"Voy a conseguir algunas vendas más para tus rodillas, ¿estás herida en algún sitio más?".

Ella se estremeció notablemente y asintió débilmente, no servía de nada negarlo. Se bajó torpemente el hombro del abrigo, asegurándose de que solo se deslizara hacia abajo por atrás, y siseó ligeramente cuando el abrigo dejó al descubierto las sangrantes marcas de los dientes.

Sherlock lo miró primero y sus cálidos dedos rozaron la piel antes de gritar, "¡Brillante!".

"¡Sherlock!" gritó John y Molly se entristeció.

"Oh, no, Molly", le dijo Sherlock, "tu atacante había perdido 2 dientes" los dedos se detuvieron en su espalda y se convirtieron en una palma suave y cálida que la calmó, se diera él cuenta o no, "eso significa que podemos encontrarlo mucho más fácilmente".

Ella asintió e inclinó la cabeza hacia sus manos, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

"Molly, ¿te duele la cabeza? ¿Estás mareada? Comprobó John.

"No", murmuró, "Una brillante y roja Navidad", dijo con voz ronca.

Una pequeña y simpática sonrisa apareció en la cara de John, "Pero lo has hecho genial, Molly, y en cuanto tenga esto limpio te pondremos en la cama, y todo estará bien por la mañana."

"Vale".

Ella sintió a John irse y miró a Sherlock, cuyos ojos estaban estudiando su hombro mordido. "Gracias" le dijo.

"Ya lo has dicho" señaló él.

"Lo sé", murmuró, "pero lo digo en serio, no pensaba que vendrías".

Sus ojos se fijaron de golpe en los de ella, y podría haber jurado que algo así como el dolor cruzó sus rasgos antes de que recuperara la compostura, "¿por qué no lo haría?".

"Yo solo…" ella quería explicarlo pero las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta, "yo nunca te he… agradado… realmente, así que pensé….".

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula de nuevo antes de abrir la boca y agitar la cabeza, "No importaría si fueras mi archienemiga, Molly Hooper, no te mereces esto. Nadie se lo merece."

Ella le miró, sus ojos brillando, "Gracias".

Él asintió y retiró su mano de su espalda, cambiándola topemente y acariciando con cautela su antebrazo.

Ella dejó escapar una risa extraña y Sherlock frunció el ceño, "¿Qué?".

"Tú" ella tragó dolorosamente, "tratando de consolarme".

"Bueno, nunca he tenido que consolar a una mujer asaltada antes", él volvió a su posición original resignado, "No es realmente lo mío".

Ella asintió, "Creo que eso cuenta".

John volvió entonces, y aunque quería mencionar lo que acababa de presenciar entre los dos, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar en ese momento, "Bueno, Molly, un poco de mercromina y vendas y podemos dejarte dormir".

"Gracias".

Una vez que las vendas estuvieron en su sitio y que John la había ayudado a levantarse, se detuvieron un momento, tratando de determinar donde iba a dormir.

"Toma mi habitación", Sherlock habló primero, para sorpresa de John, "te la mostraré".

Ella sonrió gentilmente y arrastró los pies para seguirlo, John yendo detrás.

"Puedes coger una camiseta para dormir si la necesitas", Sherlock se aclaró la voz y le alcanzó una a ella.

"Va" ella tosió y gimió suavemente.

"Bien", John se arrastró de vuelta y asintió con la cabeza para que Sherlock le siguiera, "si necesitas cualquier cosa durante la noche, llama".

"De acuerdo", ella se volvió hacia la cama, "Gracias de nuevo".

"Claro, Molly" dijo John.

Y Sherlock añadió "Duerme… bien", mientras miraba su habitación y esperaba que ella no curioseara.

Mientras salían de la habitación y cerraban la puerta silenciosamente Sherlock observó su abrigo deslizarse desde sus hombros hasta sus pies. En esa fracción de segundo observó varias cosas acerca de Molly Hooper. Un moratón se estaba formando en su espalda, otra zona en la que su agresor se había ensañado; así como un hematoma con la impresión de una mano en el muslo. Mentalmente calculó sus medidas, su tono de piel, su régimen de ejercicios, y se aclaró la garganta mientras se volvía para mirar a John.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo John en voz baja, dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo.

"El qué, John?"

"Dejándola tu habitación, tu camiseta… siendo tan amable con ella", dijo.

Sherlock levantó una ceja y apretó los dientes antes de soltar, "La han atacado, John, solo estaba tratando de ayudarla ya que la has traído de vuelta al piso", miró la manta y luego de vuelta para enfrentarlo, "tengo que llamar a Lestrade".

"¿Para qué?"

"Para decirle donde encontrar a su agresor", Sherlock marcó el número y se puso el móvil en la oreja, "sus heridas cuentan más que la escena del crimen".

"Lestrade", habló una voz en su oreja.

"¿Lo has encontrado ya?" preguntó con dureza.

"No, hay obvios signos de un forcejeo en el callejón pero él no está aquí".

"Estás buscando un hombre de aproximadamente 1´80 metros, estaba borracho cuando hirió a Molly así que pregunta en el bar para que te den una descripción facial. Ha perdido dos dientes inferiores en la parte delantera de la boca y vestía un abrigo de color camel con botones marrones, uno obviamente desprendido, y tenía el pelo castaño claro. Era diestro, y tenía una vieja herida en su brazo izquierdo. Llámame tan pronto como lo encuentres."

"Gracias" dijo Lestrade pero el teléfono estaba ya siendo colgado.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que John lo mirara, "¿Un abrigo de color camel?"

"Había fibras de color camel en el abrigo de Molly y un botón marrón se cayó de él cuando estábamos en la calle Paddington".

"Bien" John paró y le miró fijamente, "¿estás bien?"

"Claro, John", Sherlock se echó en el sofá, mirando el teléfono antes de subir el volumen y ponerlo sobre la mesa.

"Pareces un poco, fuera de ti", empezó John, "es entendible, viendo una amiga pasando esto, yo solo…".

"Molly Hooper no es mi amiga" le corrigió Sherlock.

"Vale, compañera", clarificó John, claramente irritado.

"John, considerando que ni es detective consultor ni miembro de Scotland Yard difícilmente puede ser considerada una compañera. Conocida, quizás".

"Maldita sea, Sherlock, vino a nuestra fiesta de Navidad, lo menos que puedes hacer es reconocer que tiene algún tipo de papel en tu vida".

Sherlock, tirado en el sofá, volvió bruscamente la cabeza hacia John, "Bien, Molly es una… compañera, y sí, no me gusta verla en apuros, pero estoy perfectamente bien, es por ella por la que deberías estar preocupado si quieres preocuparte por algo".

Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de John, "Bien, de acuerdo, me voy a la cama, si me necesitas házmelo saber".

"Bien".

"Bien". John rodó sus ojos y se dirigió a su habitación.

A través de la pared Molly Hooper estaba llorando suavemente, con su cabeza palpitando y su hombro doliéndole. Se enterró a sí misma más profundamente en la cama de Sherlock, respiró su olor y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que estaba fuera.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Fin del primer capítulo, la mayoría de 'Un escándalo en Belgravia'. Para que lo sepáis, voy a omitir la parte de Irene, porque la mayoría es desde el POV de Molly y creo que escribir sobre Irene sería confuso e irrelevante para la historia.

P.d: Se ha descubierto que dejar reviews adelgaza. xDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo :D Os traigo el 2º capítulo. Este es más corto que el primero, pero es necesario. El link al original en inglés es: http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/ s/ 7748422/2/ The_Long_Way_Home(sin espacios).

Disclaimer: Sherlock no es ni mío ni de su autora (por desgracia), blablabla…

Terrores nocturnos

Molly se despertó sobresaltada, algo le cubría la cara y forcejeó para liberarse con la garganta constreñida mientras gritaba "¡No, basta!".

Las luces se encendieron repentinamente, deslumbrándola y sorprendiéndola a la vez. Ella se puso la mano en la boca mientras se sentaba en la cama, tratando desesperadamente de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, en vano.

"¡John!" la voz de Sherlock resonó desde la puerta, y él vaciló, mirando su lucha por respirar.

Ella se sentó en el medio de la cama, su pelo despeinado pero rizado suavemente alrededor de su cara mientras jadeaba, agarrando su rodilla con una mano y agitando la otra como si quisiera meter el aire en su cuerpo.

Sherlock dio un paso adelante, "Molly, tienes que respirar".

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina y luchó por dejar de hiperventilar, se sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran muriendo, quemándola desde dentro.

"Molly", sherlock lo intentó de nuevo, "Mírame", ella lo hizo y sus ojos se suavizaron, "relájate, es sólo que estás asustada, soy solo yo, relájate".

Molly seguía forcejeando pero se concentró en los ojos de Sherlock, hielo azul dispuesto a que ella tomara el control. El aire entró en sus pulmones y ella farfulló, tosiendo y temblando, "Yo…, yo….".

"Está todo bien", le aseguró él mientras John tropezaba contra el marco de la puerta con cara de sueño.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Está ella bien?"

"Bien" se las arregló para decir, "Lo siento, lo siento mucho".

"Ha tenido un ataque de pánico" Sherlock suavizó, "probablemente provocado por una pesadilla sobre el asalto, ahora ya está bien, siento haberte despertado".

John parecía confuso entre los dos, mirando con recelo a Sherlock, "Vale".

Molly se miró y se dio cuenta finalmente de que sus piernas estaban expuestas, la camiseta de Sherlock apenas cubría la parte superior de éstas. Su boca se abrió un poco y luchó oara cubrir con la sábana sus piernas magulladas.

John la miró incómodo, pero Sherlock la siguió mirando sin perder en absoluto la compostura.

Molly se puso colorada y les miró, "Bueno, gracias, siento haberos despertado, yo…".

"Está todo bien" le aseguró John, "solo intenta descansar un poco más antes de que sea por la mañana".

Ella asintió y se miró tímidamente las cortadas palmas de las manos. Cuando ellos salieron gritó "¡Sherlock!". Él se dio la vuelta y la miró, "Gracias".

"No ha sido nada" asintió.

"No para mí" ella le sonrió, "así que gracias".

"Eres…" miró el suelo y luego a ella de nuevo antes de salir de la habitación "bienvenida, Molly Hooper", la puerta se cerró y él se fue de nuevo hacia el sofá y se sentó en medio de un incómodo silencio, "Molly Hooper…".

Por la mañana, cuando la luz se filtró por las rendijas de las cortinas de Sherlock y le dio en la cara, Molly se sentía significativamente mejor.

Aunque su nuca estaba rígida y el cuerpo le dolía, su garganta estaba mejor y su cabeza no palpitaba. Quitándose las sábanas de encima miró a su alrededor y encontró una bata, la deslizó a su alrededor y se ató la cinta y se desplazó hasta la puerta. Al presionar la oreja contra la madera oyó ruidos en la cocina y murmullos.

Molly se enderezó y abrió la puerta, permaneciendo en silencio en medio de la sala se estar sintiéndose incómoda.

"Buenos días, Molly" dijo Sherlock sin darse la vuelta, con el periódico abierto delante suyo y un café en la mano, "Espero que hayas dormido bien".

"Sí, gra-gracias", ella se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso hacia adelante.

"¿Quieres té, Molly?" preguntó John, "Me estoy haciendo una taza a mí".

"Té estaría genial, gracias", ella sonrió y se sentó al lado de Sherlock, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

"Esa es mi bata" señaló Sherlock con voz inexpresiva.

"Sí, oh, lo siento, no debería haber..." se sonrojó ligeramente y empezó a levantarse.

"No, no, está bien", Sherlock agitó la cabeza sin quitar los ojos del periódico, "Sólo estaba haciendo una observación".

"Vale", Molly miró a John, que le lanzó una mirada comprensiva.

Después de un momento de silencio John le entregó una taza de té y se sentó también, "Suenas mejor hoy Molly, ¿cómo está tu garganta?".

"Mejor", asintió, "gracias otra vez por todo".

"Por supuesto", John sonrió cálidamente, no todos los días tenían a una mujer con ellos en el piso, "deberías llamar a un médico con suministros apropiados para tratar la mordedura", Sherlock la miró brevemente mientras John continuaba, "pero debería cicatrizar bien".

"Va", ella asintió y tomo un sorbo del té, "Bien, me terminaré esto, recogeré mis cosas y dejaré de molestaros".

"Puedes quedarte tanto como necesites", dijo John educadamente, aunque tenía una lista de cosas que necesitaba llevar a cabo y sabía que Sherlock estaba seguramente con ganas de deshacerse de ella, "no eres ninguna molestia".

Ella sonrió y consideró brevemente preguntar si podía usar la ducha, pero lo pensó mejor, "No, no, está bien, tengo muchas cosas que hacer".

Sherlock suspiró y tiró el periódico, "Ni una palabra sobre un nuevo caso".

"¿Has mirado el blog?", le preguntó John mirándole.

"Sí", se quejó Sherlock, "nada de nada… y no tengo nada más de Irene Adler, todavía".

"Hmmmm", murmuró John.

Molly miró a Sherlock, "¿Irene Adler?".

"Sí", Sherlock volteó el periódico y estudió la última página, sin molestarse en mirar a Molly, "La estoy investigando como favor a mi hermano, es una dominatrix que tiene en su poder secretos de Estado".

Molly palideció y sorbió su té nerviosamente, "Oh".

Sherlock se levantó, cruzando la habitación para volver a su portátil a comprobar el blog una vez más.

El silenció llenó el aire y finalmente Molly decidió que era hora de irse, "Bien, me voy".

"¿Segura, Molly?" dijo John.

"Sí, tengo que solucionar unas cosas", Molly sonrió y se levantó, retrocediendo por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Sherlock sin una palabra más.

Ella se quitó la bata y la camiseta, doblándolas bien y poniéndolas en una silla. Hizo la cama rápidamente, echó un último vistazo alrededor y se puso su negro y largo abrigo, asegurándose de que todos los botones estuviesen abrochados. Tirando de un par de ¿zapatos (rool-up)? Planos, dando gracias al cielo de haberse acordado de guardarlos en el abrigo y no en la bolsa de papel que dejó en el callejón.

Ella dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente, volviendo a la sala principal, donde Sherlock estaba en su portátil y John todavía sentado sorbiendo su té.

"Yo solo… me voy", Molly se dio la vuelta para salir pero John se levantó y corrió detrás suyo.

"Te pediré un taxi", la miró brevemente y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba mucha ropa debajo del abrigo, "¿Te traigo…un jersey o algo? Te estás congelando".

"No, no, estoy bien", se rió ligeramente "Las morgues son más frías que esto".

John se rió entre dientes y asintió, "Vale, sólo te pediré el taxi", la dejó de pie junto a la puerta entreabierta, sin saber si seguirle o quedarse. Ella jugueteó con sus dedos y finalmente miró al hombre del sofá, "Sherlock".

"¿Hmmmm?"

"Sé que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero quería darte las gracias de nuevo, apropiadamente", ella tragó, "significa mucho para mí, lo que has hecho, gracias".

Sherlock cerró el portátil y se levantó, dejándolo en la mesa y acercándose a ella, "Y otra vez, eres más que bienvenida".

Ella sonrió pero él continuó "John tiene razón, ¿sabes?, vas a coger algo".

Ella se miró la franja de piel expuesta que su abrigo no acababa de cubrir, "Me las arreglaré".

"Además, tu cuello está morado", señaló.

Ella rozó la tierna piel ligeramente con sus fríos dedos, "Sí, bueno".

Sherlock llegó hasta detrás de ella y alcanzó, por encima de su hombro, la bufanda gris menos usada del gancho de la pared, "Aquí", la dobló sin problemas y la enrolló suavemente en el cuello de ella.

"Oh, no puedo", ella estaba sorprendida de que su voz no hubiera desaparecido debido a su proximidad.

"No seas tonta", él dio un paso atrás, "tu regalo tomará su lugar hasta que la devuelvas".

"Oh, ¿lo abriste?" ella sonrió.

"Por supuesto" él parecía perplejo, "estaba dirigido a mí".

"Oh, nada, solo pensé por un momento que…" ella se movió incómoda "no lo habías abierto, o algo".

"No", dijo, "es muy agradable".

Ella sonrió, y el momento se acabó cuando John volvió a la habitación, notando evidentemente la bufanda de Sherlock alrededor de su cuello pero no diciendo nada, "El taxi está aquí, Molly".

"Gracias, John" caminó junto a él, "Adiós, Sherlock".

No hubo respuesta.

P.d: Déjame un review si quieres que Sherlock te enrolle su bufanda... :) Y lo que surja...


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí vengo con el capítulo 3. Pensaba publicarlo ayer, para seguir con el ritmo, pero se me olvidó completamente y me pasé toda la tarde fuera de casa. Espero que os guste.

NOTA DE AUTORA: Aquí está el tercer capítulo, que recoge todo lo de Reichenbach. He cambiado el tiempo que pasa desde Escándalo en Belgravia hasta aquí a más o menos seis semanas. Sé que si ves la serie no cuadra, pero pasarlo por el bien del Sherlolly. Gracias.

Disclaimer: No, sigue sin ser mío ni de la autora.

**La caída de Reichenbach**

Pasaron semanas hasta que Molly vio a Sherlock de nuevo. Sus heridas se habían curado completamente y ella había vuelto a su trabajo día a día en la morgue, abriendo cuerpos con la esperanza de que Sherlock vendría a usar su fusta con ellos. Pero no venía.

Ella había recibido dos llamadas de John y un mensaje de Sherlock como dos semanas después de aquella mañana en Baker Street. Decía solamente, "_Lestrade cogió a tu atacante, un conocido violador en serie. Ha sido encontrado muerto esta mañana en Suffolk_.- SH".

Ella no se había molestado en contestar.

Habían pasado seis semanas y ella había tenido una mañana difícil en el laboratorio. Deseando que su cita a ciegas llegara, Molly se fue a casa, poniéndose algo un poco mejor y saliendo a conocer a "Peter" –su mejor amiga de la morgue había dicho que era perfecto para ella, además de una distracción de Sherlock Holmes.

Mientras se encogía de hombros en su chaqueta marrón y se ponía su bolso de rayas sobre el hombro, las puertas se abrieron ante ella y Sherlock y John aparecieron.

"¡Molly!" Sherlock parecía realmente contento de encontrarla y ella suspiró.

"Oh, hola", ella les lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, "Estaba saliendo".

Sherlock colocó sus manos en sus brazos y la dio la vuelta, comenzando a andar hacia adelante, "No, no te vas".

"Tengo una cita para comer" replicó torpemente, todavía siendo propulsada hacia delante.

"Cancélalo", quitó la mano de su espalda y caminó hacia delante, "vas a comer conmigo".

Su estómago se dio la vuelta "¿Qué?"

Él sacó dos bolsas de patatas fritas de sus bolsillos y las mantuvo en el aire para que ella las apreciara, su estómago se asentó y él continuó hablando, "Necesito tu ayuda. Uno de tus antiguos novios, estoy tratando de seguirle la pista, ha sido un poco travieso".

Cuando Sherlock se apoderó de la manija de la puerta John salió frente a él, "¿Es Moriarty?"

"Por supuesto que es Moriarty".

"Um, Jim en realidad no fue mi novio" dijo ella, "solo salimos tres veces", ella vio el aburrimiento en su cara pero continuó para dejarlo claro, "Corté con él…",

"Sí, y entonces robó las joyas de la corona, entró en el banco de Inglaterra y organizó una huida de la prisión de Pentonville, así que, por el bien de la ley y el orden te sugiero que evites en el futuro todos los intentos de relación, Molly", él sacó una de las bolsas de su bolsillo y arqueó las cejas, pasando a través de la puerta y hacia su laboratorio.

Dudando ella miró detrás suyo, dándose la vuelta, y finalmente le siguió, resignándose a ayudarlo en lo que necesitara.

Unos momentos después ella fue a buscar los libros que él necesitaba y los registros, no a analizar datos como debería hacer un patólogo. Ella volvió a pasar por la puerta con una pila de libros.

"Aceite, John" le estaba diciendo Sherlock al doctor Watson, "El aceite de las pisadas del secuestrador nos llevará a Moriarty". Sherlock levantó varias ampollas y pasó un par de cosas a través de un escáner, "Todos los rastros químicos del zapato se han conservado. La suela de un zapato es como un pasaporte, si tenemos suerte podemos ver todo lo que ha estado haciendo."

Molly se puso unos guantes de látex y se dispuso a ayudar. Sherlock apuntó con un dedo al conjunto de mientras y dijo, "Necesito que lo analices".

Ella las cogió e hizo lo que le había pedido, asegurándose de dar cuenta de todo lo que hacía por si él preguntara, "Alcalina" señaló.

"Gracias, John", murmuró Sherlock distraídamente.

"Molly", le corrigió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Sí", respondió automáticamente.

Molly se centró en su análisis pero escuchó a Sherlock tomar notas y probando y volviendo a probar algunas piezas claves. Por último, murmuró "I.O.U…. molécula de glicerina…" suspiró, claramente desesperado, "¿Qué eres?".

Sin levantar la vista de su propio trabajo Molly murmuró: "¿Qué quieres decir, I.O.U? Estabas diciéndolo mientras trabajabas."

"Nada", la cortó él, "una nota mental".

Hubo una pausa y Molly observó sus ceñudos rasgos, "Te pareces un poco a mi padre. Murió." ella perdió el fuelle, "no, perdón".

"Molly, por favor no sientas la necesidad de mantener una conversación, no es lo tuyo".

Apretó los dientes ante su desagradable tono, pero trató de encontrar las palabras otra vez, quería hacerse oír: "Cuando se estaba muriendo siempre estaba alegre, era encantador, excepto cuando se pensaba que nadie lo podía ver... le vi una vez, parecía triste".

"Molly", la avisó Sherlock, pero ella le presionó.

"Pareces triste", ella miró a John, que estaba trabajando en algo por su lado, "cuando piensas que él no puede verte",

Sherlock siguió su mirada y finalmente se apartó del microscopio para mirar a Molly, que habló de nuevo: "¿Estás bien? Y no me digas que lo estás porque sé que significa parecer triste cuando crees que nadie puede verte".

"Tú puedes verme", dijo suavemente.

"Yo no cuento", replicó ella rápidamente, mirando hacia abajo, "lo que trato de decir es que si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo que sea, puedes decírmelo", ella se perdió de nuevo, "No, solo digo que, que, si hay algo que necesitas…" ella paró, "está bien".

Hubo un momento de silencio, "¿Pero… qué podría necesitar yo de ti?"

Ella se encogió por dentro, "Nada, no sé, pero podrías probablemente decir `gracias´."

Sus ojos se estrecharon un momento mientas la miraba y una extraña sonrisa torcida cruzó brevemente su boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella le trataba de decir, "Gracias", le dijo.

Ella cruzó la habitación y le dijo "Solo voy a buscar unas patatas, ¿quieres algo?". Ella se acordó de su regla de no comer mientras llevaba un caso y de que no había tocado las bolsas que trajo antes, "Está bien, ya sé que no".

Él buscó algo educado que decir, "Bueno, de hecho tal vez…"

"Ya sé que no", ella cogió su bolso y se volvió para salir del laboratorio, sintiendo que Sherlock la miraba hasta que empujó finalmente la puerta.

Ella se dirigió a las máquinas expendedoras, regañándose a sí misma por tratar de conectar con él. Ella era su amiga, y él podría no serlo de ella, pero ella iba al menos a tratar de ayudarlo, incluso si eso la hacía quedar como una tonta. Ella era inteligente, y tal vez no la más hermosa, o la que hacía los mejores chistes, pero era muy buena en su trabajo, y muy buena como amiga.

Cuando volvió al laboratorio tenía un paquete de patatas guardado en su bolsillo para Sherlock, por si acaso, pero ellos se habían ido. Su laboratorio estaba desordenado y la silla corrida fuera de donde él había estado sentado, ellos se habían ido de nuevo. ¿Quién sabía cuando volvería a verlo?

Más tarde Molly estaba cerrando el laboratorio, había pasado otro día en el que había sido dirigida por Sherlock y John. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo había disfrutado.

Apagó la luz y se dirigió hacia la puerta, suspirando y alcanzando el pomo.

"Estás equivocada, ¿lo sabes?" Molly casi gritó al oír una profunda y familiar voz detrás de ella, y se giró bruscamente, mirando a la alta e imponente figura de Sherlock en su laboratorio, "Tú importas", empezó de nuevo, "siempre has importado y siempre he confiado en ti", hubo una pausa mientras ella contenía el aliento y él se volvió hacia ella, "Pero tienes razón, no estoy bien".

Ella no dudó, "Dime qué está mal".

"Molly", él empezó a moverse hacia ella, "Creo que voy a morir", su estómago se retorció ante sus palabras mientras veía que sus ojos brillaban en lágrimas.

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"Si no fuera todo lo que crees que soy", dijo, "Todo lo que YO creo que soy, ¿todavía querrías ayudarme?"

Ella se sorprendió de que él tuviera que preguntar, "¿Qué necesitas?" repitió de nuevo sin vacilar.

Sherlock dio un paso hacia ella, su mano estirada un poco hacia ella, los ojos incrédulos y ardiendo, su voz casi rompiéndose mientras la decía, "A ti".

El aire se volvió denso a su alrededor y Molly parpadeó, "Lo que quieras", respondió.

Sherlock asintió y la cogió gentilmente del codo, "Tengo un plan, pero necesito que hagas algo para mí", sonaba un poco como su antiguo yo mientras encendía las luces, "Necesito engañar a todo el mundo: Moriarty, Lestrade, John… hacerles creer que estoy muerto".

"Vale, ¿Y por qué vienes a mí?" ella se quitó el bolso del hombro y lo depositó en el suelo, al lado de la puerta.

"Porque tú no cuentas, no para Moriarty", él se sentó en el taburete y la indicó que se sentase a su lado, "está señalando a las personas… que me importan. John, la señora Hudson, Lestrade… no se da cuenta que tú también estás en el redar, que confío en ti tanto como en ellos",

Ella sonrió ante el comentario y se sentó en el taburete, inclinándose hacia delante para oír más, sus rodillas casi rozándose, "Gracias",

Él ignoró el agradecimiento y continuó, "Tú tienes la llave para salvarme, Molly, necesito que me ayudes a parecer muerto y que seas la forense asignada cuando me lleven a la morgue, y que me saques de allí.

"Entiendo", le dijo, ¿sabes cómo?"

"Necesito que consigas un amigo, o pagues a alguien si es necesario, un hombre preferiblemente, para que llame al móvil de John sobre el amanecer y le diga que llama del hospital, que la señora Hudson ha sido disparada y está grave, que ella le dio su número y que vaya inmediatamente", empezó Sherlock.

"De acuerdo, puedo hacerlo", ella asintió y tomó algunas notas en un papel.

"Mientras estamos aquí necesitamos fabricar algún compuesto que me haga parecer muerto, John querrá examinar mi cuerpo así que no tendré que tener pulso detectable."

"De acuerdo", asintió.

"También necesitaré que tomes una muestra de mi sangre", estaba perfilando el plan en su cerebro mientras hablaba.

"Después de la llamada a John, ve a la entrada de St. Bart´s, todas las mañanas hay una camioneta que lleva ropa de cama, y ponte entre ella y el edificio, tendrás que esperarme con la sangre y la sustancia que me hará parecer muerto. Si mi plan va como debe Moriarty morirá conmigo, me lo llevaré a un lado del edifico, pero yo apuntaré hacia el camión lleno con ropa de cama".

"¿Y si fallas?" chilló ella.

"Es un riego que tendré que tomar, pero te aseguro que he hecho los cálculos, " Sherlock miró sus preocupados ojos.

"Una vez que haya saltado y caído en la ropa de cama rodaré a la calle donde me estarás esperando. Necesitas regarme rápidamente con mi propia sangre y administrarme la droga, solo habrá segundos para que lo hagas, ¿entiendes?".

"Sí".

"Bien", Sherlock asintió, "después de eso desaparecerás, te irás a la morgue y esperarás mi cuerpo. No dejes que John te vea".

"¿John estará allí?", preguntó.

"Tiene que estar para hacerle creer que he muerto", Sherlock tragó, "He pagado a un chico mensajero con bici para que lo derribe después de que me vea saltar, de esa manera tendrás el tiempo suficiente y John estará demasiado desorientado para entender mi plan. Cuando se recupere pareceré muerto y tu te habrás ido hace mucho tiempo."

Molly asintió, "Sherlock", ella le miró, "¿qué vas a hacer luego?"

"Bueno, tú vuelves al juego en la morgue. Solo abre la bolsa, espérate a que me despierte y luego sácame de allí." Se paró un momento "¿Te importaría que me quedara una noche o dos en tu piso hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado lo suficiente para que pueda marcharme de Londres sin llamar la atención?"

"Claro", asintió, "tengo una habitación de invitados que puedes utilizar tanto tiempo como necesites",

"Gracias, Molly"

Claro", repitió.

"¡Vale, empecemos!", Sherlock se volvió hacia el microscopio y empezó a trabajar.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que la sustancia estuviera hecha, y Molly y Sherlock habían intercambiado pocas palabras entre ellos que no se refirieran a sustancias químicas o mezclas.

Molly extrajo el líquido con una jeringuilla, lo comprobó y lo guardó. "Vale, así que después de tu caída solo te administro esto y te baño en sangre, ¿no?"

"Sí", Sherlock estaba enrollando su manga y envolviendo con una cuerda elástica la parte superior de su brazo como un torniquete.

"Puedo hacerlo", Molly empezó a sacar todas las cosas necesarias para sacarle sangre.

Sherlock asintió y esperó a que ella sacara los tubos necesarios. Ella limpió su brazo con alcohol y preparó la aguja, "Un pequeño pinchazo", murmuró y le introdujo la aguja.

Sherlock no dijo una palabra hasta que la bolsa empezó a llenarse, "Molly", murmuró, "¿Cómo… quiero decir… ¿estás también bien?".

Ella le sonrió y se rió "Estoy bien, Sherlock, solo un poco preocupada por si te equivocas, pero por lo demás puedo hacer esto",

"No, quiero decir…", él se movió en su taburete, "desde el ataque, ¿has estado del todo bien?",

Ella asintió y sonrió, "estuve unas noches sin dormir, pero lo superé, Sherlock, no me ocurrió nada malo y ahora estoy perfectamente",

"Eso está bien", asintió él y se dio cuenta de que la bolsa estaba llena y ella estaba retirándole la aguja.

"Son casi las cinco", murmuró ella, "Llamaré a Mark, y tú deberías escribir a John",

Él asintió, "vale",

Ella cogió su móvil y llamó a su amigo, que pareció que lo cogía adormilado, "Hola, ¿Mark?. Soy Molly, Molly Hooper. Mira, necesito que me hagas un favor y que no me preguntes por qué, te daré lo que quieras, y no tienes que hacer nada peligroso, o ir de tiendas conmigo ni nada parecido", hubo una pausa mientras Molly escuchaba, "Sí, vale, exactamente", ella miró a Sherlock, que susurró `cuarenta y cinco´, "En 45 minutos necesito que llames a este número",

Sherlock la miró relatar el plan al desconocido Mark y sintió una oleada de alivio atravesándolo. Parte de él quería abrazar a Molly o al menos comprarle algo para mostrarle su agradecimiento.

"Muchas gracias, Mark, te debo una", Sherlock se estremeció ante las familiares palabras mientras Molly colgaba el teléfono.

"Entonces estamos listos", dijo Sherlock, se bajó la manga de la camisa y guardó su teléfono, "Mientras que John esté aquí necesito que te quedes aparte",

"Muy bien, estaré en silencio en el laboratorio de al lado, él no sabrá nunca que estoy aquí", sonrió.

Sherlock no le devolvió la sonrisa y se miró las manos.

"Saldrá todo bien, ya lo sabes", murmuró ella, "Yo puedo hacerlo, así que tú también",

Ella agarró el paquete de sangre y las jeringuillas, limpiando toda evidencia de su trabajo y llevándose su bolso con ella al laboratorio contiguo. Ella observó como Sherlock golpeaba su pie con la mesa y se echaba hacia atrás para recibir a John.

Cuando él llegó Molly podía difícilmente escuchar su conversación y Sherlock no se había movido todavía. Finalmente él la envió un mensaje, y se sentaron a esperar.

Molly sintió que se empezaba a dormir, con la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta, cuando el teléfono de John sonó claramente y ella se despertó sobresaltada, era la hora. En una o dos horas Sherlock estaría muerto para el mundo, y Molly tenía que asegurarse de ello. En su estómago se comenzó a formar un nudo.

"¿Ocupado?" La voz de John entró por la puerta mientras se acercaba a ella, y ella sintió su creciente indignación en su voz.

Desde allí ella sólo pudo oír partes sueltas de la airada conversación entre Sherlock y John, momentos en los que él subía su tono de voz lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara a través de la delgada puerta.

"¡Se está muriendo!" John gritó, "¡Eres sólo una máquina!" Molly se estremeció ante sus palabras.

Hubo una pausa y ella vio a John ir hacia la puerta, "¡Los amigos se protegen!", gritó de nuevo. Molly sintió que tenía que hacer lo que quedaba bien, que tenía que salvar a Sherlock.

Sherlock saltó y se abotonó la chaqueta, agarrando su abrigo en su camino hacia la puerta; Molly atravesó la puerta: "Buena suerte", le dijo rápidamente, "Estaré esperando",

Él le sonrió de vuelta, asintió, y se fue a encontrarse con su enemigo. Molly recogió sus cosas, se animó lo mejor que pudo y fue a sentarse cerca del neumático del camión, no había mucho tiempo que desperdiciar.

Mientras Molly esperaba, con la bolsa de sangre entre sus manos, escuchó un estallido ahogado. Un disparo… _esto no se ajusta al plan_. El estómago de Molly se revolvió mientras miraba hacia arriba, al borde de la azotea, ¿dónde estaba él? Comenzó a rezar, aferrándose desesperadamente a la esperanza de que la bala no hiriera a Sherlock, de que su plan continuase.

Un Sherlock vestido de negro estaba de repente en la cornisa, con su teléfono móvil en la mano. Molly dejó escapar el suspiro que había estado conteniendo y miró alrededor suyo para echar un vistazo a John, que claramente estaba hablando por el móvil con Sherlock, pareciendo angustiado mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Ya era la hora.

Molly rompió el borde de la bolsa de sangre con sus dientes y destapó la jeringuilla, por suerte no había nadie directamente directamente alrededor suyo viéndola prepararse, sino lo suficientemente lejos como para que simplemente pareciera que estaba rebuscando en su gran bolso a rayas.

"¡Sherlock!" escuchó a John gritar y vio su teléfono resbalarse de sus dedos. Molly echó la bolsa de sangre en la acera y guardó un poco para poner en su cuerpo tras la caída. Agarrando adecuadamente la jeringuilla miró hacia arriba de nuevo y le vio saltar, flotando por un momento casi con gracilidad.

Mientras caía en la cesta de ropa de cama ella escuchó una bicicleta colisionar con John, y entonces Sherlock se tiró delante suyo, en el charco de sangre.

Estaba respirando trabajosamente, pero ella no le prestó mucha atención y hundió la jeringuilla en su muslo, presionando el émbolo y vertiendo después el resto de la sangre sobre su cabeza y su pelo. No había tiempo para dudar, así que se puso de pie rápidamente, ocultando la bolsa de sangre vacía y la jeringuilla entre las mangas de su abrigo, "Oh Dios", dijo y se convirtió en tan sólo otra mujer entre la multitud reunida alrededor de su cuerpo.

No había mucho tiempo, así que se perdió en el fondo y echó a correr hacia el depósito de cadáveres.

* * *

Un review no hace daño a nadie. Además, si comentas Sherlock pasará a lo mejor una noche o dos en tu casa… :)


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí os traigo el capítulo 4. Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo esto, y especialmente a los que me habéis comentado. Normalmente subo un nuevo capítulo cada viernes, pero ayer me fue imposible, lo siento. Espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío ni de la autora.

* * *

Empieza el juego.

Lavar la sangre de Sherlock de sus manos fue una extraña experiencia para Molly. Estaba temblando y tratando de mantener su mente serena. ¿Qué pasaría su usaban las palas para reanimarlo? ¿Se despertaría? Era dudoso que lo hicieran teniendo en cuenta la extraordinaria altura desde la que saltó, estaría claro que estaba muerto siempre y cuando la sustancia química funcionase.

Se puso la bata de laboratorio y unos guantes y espero la llamada. Finalmente sonó y ella lo cogió, "Dra. Hooper",

"Hola, Molly", dijo una voz de mujer, "Mira, un nuevo cuerpo viene para ti, no te creerás quien es", hubo una pausa y "¡Sherlock Holmes! Ese detective que estaba siempre rondando por aquí, saltó desde una azotea, murió al instante. Montó un lío terrible".

"¡Qué horror!", Molly hizo las correctas inflexiones vocales y esperó.

"Estará allí en unos pocos minutos",

"Gracias", murmuró y colgó el teléfono.

Su estómago se retorció mientras abría la puerta para que el cuerpo pudiese entrar. Firmó la orden y deslizó el cuerpo a la mesa de metal, su cuerpo estaba todavía caliente, gracias a Dios.

Cuando estuvo por fin sola abrió la bolsa y miró su cara, "Oh, Sherlock", casi se echó a llorar al verlo, pero sabía que no había tiempo.

Al tirar de la cremallera a lo largo de él se detuvo, mirando la bufanda enrollada sobre su cuello. Era la que ella le había regalado en Navidad… _a su querido Sherlock, con cariño, Molly XXX_. Ella sonrió ligeramente y se volvió para agarrar un recipiente con agua caliente para limpiar la sangre de su cara.

Esta era lo más cerca que había estado de Sherlock Holmes, limpiando su sangre, y el nudo de su estómago todavía no se había deshecho ante el pensamiento. Finalmente, cuando su rostro y nuca estuvieron libres de sangre y su cabello estaba algo arreglado, se sentó en una silla y esperó.

Solo tomó alrededor de veinte minutos que Sherlock empezara a despertarse, flexionando sus dedos y abriendo sus fríos ojos azules. Tomó una bocanada de aire y tosió sonoramente.

"Oh, dios, Sherlock", Molly se levantó y cogió su mano instintivamente.

Él la apretó ferozmente y se sentó, "Molly, funcionó, lo hicimos",

"Lo sé, lo sé, escuché el disparo y por un momento pensé que todo saldría mal, pero estás aquí ahora, todo ha funcionado",

"Moriarty se disparó a sí mismo", dijo calmadamente, balanceando sus rígidas piernas.

"Oh, dios", murmuró y se cubrió los labios con su mano libre.

"¿Y John cree que he muerto?", preguntó.

"Sí, todo el mundo lo cree. Es el cotilleo del día en el hospital", ella asintió y mientras él se bajaba de la mesa sus manos se separaron.

"Lo hiciste brillantemente, Molly", le sonrió, "Todo lo demás está a mi cargo",

Ella asintió, "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Nos vamos a tu apartamento", miró hacia alrededor, "¿Dónde está mi abrigo?"

Ella miró hacia la puerta, a la bolsa de `riesgo biológico´ roja, "Allí, lo trajeron contigo. Probablemente tiene algo de sangre, lo siento".

"No pasa nada", él lo cogió de la bolsa, "Está bien para ahora".

"Un poco de limpieza en seco", ella se rió nerviosamente y se quitó la bata y se puso el abrigo en su lugar, "Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa",

"Suena perfecto", se puso el abrigo y se ajustó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Estaba un poco desmejorado, pero era en esencia Sherlock Holmes. Ella le sonrió y agarró su bolso, "Por aquí".

Y él la siguió a casa.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR: Sé que es muy corto, pero espero que os guste. La parte del romance vendrá, lo prometo, pero no creo que Sherlock estuviera de repente abierto a la idea. Necesita tiempo. Ahora que Molly se ha arriesgado completamente y hecho todo lo necesario sin preguntar creo que la posibilidad está allí.

Si quieres que Sherlock se vaya contigo a tu casa, dale al botoncito y déjame un review


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí os traigo el quinto capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis comentado. Espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: No, todavía no he comprado los derechos de autor de Sherlock. Pero todo se andará, oye

Periodismo de investigación.

Molly estaba haciendo un poco de té para ella y Sherlock cuando el teléfono sonó, y miró quien era, John…

"Sherlock", puso la olla en el fuego y se sentó en el sofá junto a él, "Es John",

Él se puso rígido, "Contéstalo, entonces".

Ella dio al botón verde y acercó el auricular a su oreja, "¿Hola?".

"Molly, soy John", sonaba bastante aturdido.

"Hola", le contestó débilmente, "¿Estás… bien? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Miró a Sherlock, que estaba inclinado hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las palmas juntas, pensativo.

"Estoy…" John lo intentó pero cambió de táctica, "Necesito preguntarte algo".

"Lo que sea"

"Antes de… ¿habló Sherlock contigo? Mencionó tu nombre antes de… ¿hablaste con él, Molly?" sonaba perdido mientras hablaba a Molly.

"No, John", sintió como lágrimas le resbalaban de los ojos ante el sonido de la voz de John, "Lo siento, John".

"¿Estás segura?", la voz de John tembló.

"Lo estoy, John", ella presionó una mano contra sus labios, tratando de no llorar.

"Me dijo algunas cosas antes de saltar" la voz de John sonaba muy lejana, distante y rota, "dijo que era una mentira, que él lo orquestó todo, incluido lo de Moriarty",

"Sabes que no es verdad", le interrumpió Molly, "Sherlock es… Sherlock era un detective brillante, un hombre brillante".

"Ha sido presentado como un fraude en los tabloides", murmuró John, "pero yo nunca lo creeré, Molly, ¿puedes creerlo?"

"Nunca", murmuró, mirando a Sherlock y sintiendo que su garganta se estrechaba. Él estaba ahora de pie detrás de ella, con sus ojos brillando ante el sonido de sus voces.

"¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?" le preguntó débilmente John.

"No pienses en eso ahora", sugirió Molly, tratando de mantenerse fría, "Necesitas dormir, necesitas… descansar, todos lo necesitamos".

"Moriarty está muerto también", murmuró John, ignorando su sugerencia, "se puso la pistola en la boca y se disparó",

"Oh", se las arregló, sin sorprenderse ante la noticia.

"Oh, Jesus, yo sólo…" John sollozó.

"Lo sé, lo sé", murmuró Molly, "Yo también", mintió, "¿quieres que vaya? ¿necesitas algo? Cualquier cosa".

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon, aunque él quería consolar a John, parte de él quería que Molly se quedase. Él la necesitaba también.

"No", murmuró John y Sherlock sintió el alivio extenderse por él, "Sólo quiero estar sólo, sólo quería… preguntarte eso",

"Lo entiendo", Molly respiró, "si necesitas algo, John, llámame, siempre estoy disponible",

"Gracias Molly, lo haré", y John colgó, su voz todavía llena de tristeza.

Molly puso el teléfono en la mesa y dejó que la cabeza se hundiera entre sus manos. "Oh, Sherlock", murmuró, ¿qué vamos a hacer?".

"No he ido tan lejos todavía", confesó, "Creo… Yo sólo…"

Molly miró hacia arriba y se volvió hacia él, "Entiendo", se fue a terminar de hacer el té y volvió con las dos tazas.

Él estaba ahora inclinado hacia atrás, con sus dedos masajeando sus sienes, "Molly, las cosas que le dije…"

"¿A John?"

"Sí, a John", asintió, "le dije que era un fraude, que me inventé a Moriarty",

"Lo sé, me lo ha dicho", le paró Molly, "pero también me ha dicho que él nunca podría creerlo, y yo tampoco podría".

"¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? El resto del mundo lo hace", dijo Sherlock.

"Porque ellos no te conocen", Molly se sentó en la otra mitad del sofá, "No como John lo hace, ni como yo. Para ellos eres un truco de magia, una moda pasajera, pero para nosotros… eres increíble. He visto la manera en que trabajas, y te admiro. Eres arrogante, a veces un imbécil egocéntrico", ella rozó su mano gentilmente con los dedos, "pero creo en ti y confío en ti porque me has demostrado que puedo hacerlo".

"Molly, cuando te pregunté si me ayudarías incluso aunque yo no fuese quien he dicho, dijiste que sí sin hacer ninguna pregunta… ¿por qué?" Sherlock estaba todavía desconcertado por su inquebrantable fe en él.

Ella le miró y retiró su mano, "Porque… te quiero".

Huno un silencio pero ella continuó, "Y no estoy diciendo esto para ahuyentarte o porque espere algo de ti, pero es verdad, te quiero por todo lo que te he visto hacer, por todas las vidas que te he visto salvar. Las cosas que hiciste por mí después de que me atacaran sólo me lo confirmaron, dijiste que no tenías corazón pero yo sé que sí, y eso te hace más fuerte".

La mirada de Sherlock no se separó de la suya, pero él simplemente asintió, "sería más fácil si los dos creyerais la mentira".

"Sabes que no podemos", murmuró Molly.

"Aun así, seríamás sencillo", confesó, "Yo estaría a medio camino de Estambul en estos momentos si no fuera por vosotros, anclándome aquí. Quiero irme… pero no puedo".

"Sherlock, puedes preocuparte por la gente", suspiró.

"Lo sé", dijo bruscamente. Se tumbó en el sofá y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Molly se recostó en los cojines y miró la pared, "Necesito conseguirte ropa, y algo de comida para lacasa si te vas a quedar",

"Mmmm", murmuró Sherlock como muestra de acuerdo.

"Lo haré mañana", ella asintió y vio como la brillante luz del dí se colaba a través de las persianas.

"Mmmmm", su consentimiento fue más silencioso, y ella le miró. Era evidente que se estaba quedando dormido.

Molly agarró una manta de la esquina del sofá y la pasó por encima de él gentilmente, sonriendo ante su pacífico rostro, algo que muy poca gente había llegado a ver, se imaginaba. Volviendo a la otra mitad de la L que formaba el sofá, se reclinó sobre los cojines y se dejó dormir.

Cuando se despertó, el cielo estaba oscuro y la manta que había cubierto a Sherlock estaba ahora enrollada cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Molly bostezó y dobló la manta hacia atrás, sonriendo y mirando a Sherlock, que estaba sentado en la oscuridad de la habitación y tecleando en su portátil.

"¿Qué hora es?" ella bostezó de nuevo.

"Las cuatro y media de la mañana", dijo sin retirar la vista de la pantalla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó.

"Mirando las noticias", sus ojos se estrecharon mientras leía algo, "El cuerpo de Moriarty no ha sido encontrado, sólo su sangre".

"¿Crees que su gente recogió antes el cuerpo, entonces?, Molly se levantó a hacerse algo de café.

"Es lo más probable, sí", replicó Sherlock.

"Me iré en unas horas, cuando las tiendas abran, y compraré algunas cosas", ella puso en marcha la cafetera, "tendrás que darme una lista de las cosas que quieres",

"Bien", dijo Sherlock.

"¿Quieres comer algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre", Molly abrió la nevera y sacó un cartón de huevos y un poco de tocino.

"Dos huevos fritos, ligeros en sal y con un poco de pimienta" dijo.

"Por favor", murmuró Molly en voz baja mientras sacaba una sartén.

"¿Qué has dicho?", le preguntó Sherlock.

"Nada, nada", suspiró mientras cascaba un huevo e imitó lo que él le había dicho antes, "nota mental",

En las tiendas compró unas camisetas, varios pantalones, y un surtido de ropa interior y calcetines para Sherlock. Se puso colorada cuando el encargado le preguntó si era para su novio y ella no respondió realmente, y farfulló una negativa.

Había sido lo suficientemente lista como para traer sus propias bolsas y no ser vista alrededor de la ciudad comprando ropa de hombre, y yendo luego a un ultramarinos. Compró todo lo que estaba en la lista de Sherlock, y unas pocas cosas para ella, suspirando mientras buscaba su tarjeta y restaba mentalmente los números a su cuenta. _Fantástico_.

Se dirigió hacia su apartamento, con las bolsas tirando de ella hacia abajo y buscando a tientas las llaves en su bolsillo.

"¡Señorita Hooper!" una voz de hombre la llamó y ella se volvió, todavía buscando las llaves.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?", preguntó.

"Señorita Hooper, soy reportero de The Sun", él sonrió, pero ella no confiaba en él, "entiendo que eras compañera del difunto Sherlock Holmes, y me estaba preguntando si podías comentar su muerte, cómo te sentiste, tu opinión, lo que sea",

Ella estrechó sus ojos y se volvió hacia la puerta, "Vete a la mierda",

Él extendió su mano y la agarró fuertemente del brazo, clavándole las uñas en el brazo, "Señorita Hooper, la he preguntado amablemente",

Se dio la vuelta, con las pesadas bolsas sobre los hombros, pero las uñas la lastimaban más. "Ya te lo he dicho, vete a la mierda. Ahora quita tu mano de mi brazo y sal de aquí",

Su mano la apretó más, "Sólo quiero un comentario para The Sun".

"No, quiere una historia, o una primicia, y yo no soy la chica que se la va a dar. Ahora quíteme las manos de encima o llamo a la policía", encontró la fuerza y la ira en su voz que nunca antes había tenido.

Sus dedos la soltaron ligeramente y él le arrastró las uñas por el brazo antes de retirarlas del todo, "Bien, que tenga un buen día, Molly Hooper".

Sin una palabra más ella metió la llave en la cerradura y subió las escaleras hasta su piso. Al abrir la puerta dejó caer las bolsas en el suelo y cerró la puerta con el pie, sorprendiendo un poco a Sherlock. "¿Por qué los hombres se piensan que pueden pasar por encima de todas las mujeres? ¿Qué es esto? Una cosa poderosa, Jesús", dejó caer la bufanda y arrastró una de las bolsas de comida a la cocina, temblando de ira.

"Molly", Sherlock se puso de pie y la vio jugueteando en la cocina. "¿Qué?" él miró su brazo y entrecerró sus ojos, "¿Quién te ha hecho eso en el brazo?"

"Dijo que era un periodista de The Sun, preguntándome cómo me sentía después de tu muerte", se burló.

A medida que rellenaba varios estantes de la nevera Sherlock la miraba y sonreía levemente, nunca había visto a Molly enfadada y era bastante divertido. Reprodujo en su mente lo que ella había dicho y se puso serio, "¿Qué quieres decir, `dijo que era periodista´?"

"Obviamente no lo era", se sentó contra el linóleo y miró a Sherlock, "Su ropa era demasiado cara y ni siquiera trató de desmontar lo que le dije, ni me mostró ninguna credencial. Un periodista sabría algo así",

"Muy bien, Molly, ¿qué más?" preguntó Sherlock.

"Su reloj parecía caro, sus zapatos estaban encerados, el pelo recién recortado", recitó, "y su voz era elegante",

"Hmmmmm", pensó durante un momento, "entonces no era periodista, pero conocía nuestra conexión, quizás era uno de los hombres de Moriarty, o alguien nuevo…",

"No creo que supiese que estabas aquí", dijo Molly cerrando la nevera y permaneciendo de pie, "pero si fuera tú no lo probaría y me iría pronto",

"Estoy de acuerdo, Molly", él asintió y mientras ella le salía al paso para ir a por las otras bolsas la agarró de la muñeca, "deja que vea tu brazo".

Ella asintió y lo levantó para dejar que él lo viese, "No es nada serio, sólo que me agarró un poco fuerte".

"Sí, estás bien" la dijo, "pero él tenía las uñas cortas y bien cuidadas, diría yo"

Ella musitó su respuesta y esperó a que le soltase el brazo antes de recoger el resto de las bolsas y empezar a preparar el almuerzo.

Para cualquiera que mirara, parecían muy hogareños mientras se movían él uno alrededor del otro a la perfección y se preparaban el almuerzo.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Parecen totalmente domésticos, puedo ver perfectamente a Sherlock enseñando su habilidad con un cuchillo de cocina y a Molly totalmente confundida. Sé que Sherlock puede parecer un poco más tierno de lo que lo hace en la serie o en las historias originales, pero creo que después de lo de Reichenbach y viendo como su vida se hacía pedazos, Sherlock sería muy vulnerable. Tiene un corazón, tiene sentimientos, quiere a sus amigos, y Molly está allí para verlo y ser su apoyo.

Dejadme un reviewcito si queréis que Sherlock os demuestre sus múltiples habilidades en la cocina. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: nop, no es mío aún…

* * *

**Riesgo.**

"Duerme", sugirió Molly, bostezando y mirando a Sherlock, "has estado en el ordenador todo el día",

"Sí", se resignó Sherlock, "quizás tengas razón",

"Sé que la tengo", ella le guió a través del pasillo, "Tengo una habitación de invitados que puedes usar, perdón por el color",

Sherlock evaluó la habitación, de color amarillo mantequilla y con una cama un poco pequeña, pero decidió que unas pequeñas molestias eran mejor que la muerte. Asintió débilmente con la cabeza, "Molly", se volvió hacia ella, sintiendo que le pesaban los ojos, "Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho".

Ella sonrió, "Me alegro de que confiaras en mí lo suficiente como para pedírmelo", bostezó débilmente, "Necesito dormir un poco".

Le dejó en medio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia su propio dormitorio. Cerró la puerta y se quitó la ropa, sacando un par de leggins y una camiseta suelta color coral. Deslizándose en la cama, fue a alcanzar la lámpara cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Molly", miró hacia donde estaba Sherlock, de pie en la puerta, el nuevo pijama que le había comprado ciñéndose a él en todas las zonas correctas.

"¿Necesitas algo?", le miró.

Él se aclaró la garganta, "la cama, es demasiado pequeña para mí, soy mucho más alto",

Ella suspiró y se levantó, "Puedes dormir aquí, yo lo haré en la pequeña",

"Tonterías", dijo Sherlock mientras se instalaba en el otro lado, "Esa cama está hecha para un niño, puedes quedarte aquí",

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre Molly hubiera pensado que estaba dando un paso adelante, pero consultó su cerebro y se dio cuenta de que era Sherlock, si hubiese estado interesado en el sexo simplemente lo habría dicho. Además, Sherlock nunca se había interesado en el sexo. Ella se acomodó en su posición original y echó el edredón encima de ellos, "¿Seguro que no te importa?" preguntó Molly.

"No me molestas, Molly" aseguró.

"Bien, de acuerdo", se acurrucó como solía hacerlo y comenzó a adormilarse, "Buenas noches, Sherlock",

No obtuvo respuesta mientras se dormía.

Cuando se despertó un lado de su cuerpo estaba deliciosamente cálido, un brazo la molestaba y su mejilla descansaba cómodamente en algo tibio y firme. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella suspiró contra lo que descubrió que era el pecho de Sherlock.

Sus dedos estaban flexionados sobre su pecho mientras trataba de averiguar como había llegado hasta allí. Debía de haber rodado sobre él mientras dormían, y ante el pensamiento sintió que se ruborizaba.

El pecho de Sherlock subía y bajaba rítmicamente, y ella no quería quitar la cabeza de la cómoda curva de su hombro donde había estado descansando. Se quedo de repente inmóvil, al sentir la mano de Sherlock acariciar su pelo, largo y suelto. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otro hombre hubiese dicho que era una acción íntima. Su corazón latía con fuerza y ella sabía que él debía haberse dado cuenta.

"Hmmmmm", apretó los ojos, "lo siento".

Su mano recorrió la longitud de su pelo de nuevo, parándose para juguetear con sus puntas, sus dedos acariciando inconscientemente su desnudo hombro. "Está bien", murmuró.

"Sherlock, ¿estás bien?" juntó sus cejas, "Pensé que ya me habrías apartado".

Acarició su pelo otra vez y musitó, "Eres bastante cálida".

Ella se rió contra su pecho, sintiéndose más cómoda con él de lo que nunca se había sentido, "Así que eres tú".

"Está lloviendo", señaló él, mirando hacia la ventana.

"Qué frío", acordó sintiendo su cálido aliento cuando suspiró.

En cualquier otro momento le habría preguntado a dónde quería llegar, desde qué ángulo estaba jugando siendo tan amable e íntimo con ella, pero sabía que era sólo que echaba de menos su casa, a John, a todos los que quería. Así que se permitió a sí misma disfrutar del momento y descansó sus dedos en el botón superior de su camisa, jugueteando con él.

"No estoy seguro de qué hacer", admitió, "Siempre tengo un plan, Molly, siempre sé cuál es el siguiente paso que hay que dar, y el de después de éste, pero ahora no estoy seguro", Ella sintió las vibraciones de su cálida voz reverberando a través suyo mientras estudiaba sus palabras.

"Sí que lo sabes", murmuró, "sabes que tienes que pasar desapercibido, mantener un ojo en Moriarty y esperar para decirle a John que estás vivo hasta que sepas que se ha ido a ciencia cierta, porque lo estás protegiendo. Estando aquí, guardando silencio, lo estás manteniendo con vida.

Hubo una pausa y Sherlock dijo al fin, "¿Y qué pasa contigo?"

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" le miró.

"Sabes que estoy vivo, eres la que está corriendo más peligro", dijo.

"Está bien", respiró, "Estoy siendo cuidadosa y sé el riesgo al que me estoy exponiendo, y me siento bien con ello".

Sherlock abrió la boca para hablar pero el teléfono sonó estridentemente en su mesilla de noche. Sujetándola con una mano en su espalda para que no se moviera, estiró la otra mano y cogió el teléfono, y se lo dio a ella.

"¿Hola?", respondió, sabiendo perfectamente que era John.

"Hola, Molly",

"¿Cómo lo estás llevando?" murmuró, el cuarto a su alrededor estaba en silencio, exceptuando a la lluvia repiqueteando y la rítmica respiración de Sherlock.

"Estoy bien", se aclaró la garganta, "El miércoles es el funeral", y la dio todos los detalles necesarios.

"Estaré allí, John, no te preocupes", prometió.

"Bien, bueno, tengo que irme ahora", dijo John.

"Te veré allí el miércoles", murmuró y el teléfono se cortó.

Hubo una pausa mientras dejaba el teléono en la cama, y entonces él habló: "No quiero que vayas".

"¿Por qué?"

"No es seguro para ti ir", su brazo la soltó y la pasó la mano por el pelo, "si cualquiera de los hombres de Moriarty se entera de nuestra conexión estarás en peligro",

"Todo el mundo cree que estás muerto", razonó ella, "y además, no ir al funeral, no ir a trabajar, estar aquí todo el día, eso sería algo sospechoso".

Él asintió, "Tomarás precauciones".

"Por supuesto", asintió contra su pecho, "pero tengo que ir, por John".

"Por John", acordó Sherlock y dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen de nuevo.

Tres días después fue el funeral de Sherlock. Molly había insistido en que Sherlock querría una cremación, tal como le había dicho que hiciera. Cuando Mycroft finalmente aceptó el cuerpo de un hombre de estatura similar fue cremado y puesto en una urna que dieron a John, enterraron un féretro y pusieron una lápida de ónix.

La mañana del funeral a Molly se le estaba haciendo tarde, organizar todas las cosas privadas de Sherlock y asegurarse de que todo pareciera legal y apropiado se estaba cobrando un precio en su vida por lo demás mundana. Sherlock estaba sentado en el sofá con el portátil en su regazo, buscando en google su nombre. Molly estaba vistiéndose en su dormitorio, deslizándose en sus medias negras transparentes, poniéndose su vestido negro más bonito y sus zapatos negros de tacón una vez más. Le estaba costando un mundo abrocharse la parte posterior de su vestido y gimió, exasperada salió de su habitación y se fue a la sala de estar.

"Sherlock, ¿puedes echarme una mano?" le preguntó mirándole.

"¿Hmmmm?", él apenas la miró, sus ojos fijos en una noticia de la BBC sobre su muerte. _El héroe de Reichenbach enterrado hoy_.

"¿Puedes, um, puedes abrochármelo?" ella se volvió ligeramente y le mostró la zona posterior del vestido, abierta.

Él se levantó y se inclinó hacia delante, extendiendo los brazos hacia la cremallera. Deslizó con facilidad la cremallera hacia arriba, entre sus omoplatos, y rozó con sus dedos su clavícula cuando terminó.

"La cicatriz del mordisco", comenzó, "¿puedes verla?".

"Sí", Sherlock la rozó con sus dedos, trazando la marca de los dientes del hombre que la atacó meses atrás, "muy claramente".

Ella suspiró, "Tengo un chal, debería estar bien", murmuró ella y lo agarró y se envolvió los hombros, "¿Mejor?".

"Sí", Sherlock se sentó y se quedó callado.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó.

Él abrió la boca para decirle que sí pero se lo pensó mejor, "Es mi funeral, Molly".

"Lo sé, pero no estás muerto", señaló, "Quiero decir…., bueno…, no importa, tengo que irme".

"¿Cuidarás de John?", dijo Sherlock mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta.

"Lo sé, Sherlock", le sonrió, "mantendré un ojo puesto en él".

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella paró un taxi y se preparó mentalmente, Sherlock Holmes estaba muerto.

Durante el servicio todos estuvieron en silencio, John leyó el panegírico y Molly se encontró a sí misma llorando como los demás. A su alrededor estaban la señora Hudson, Lestrade, Angelo el del restaurante de Northumberland Street y algunas otras personas a las que Sherlock había ayudado como detective consultor. En el entierro estuvieron solo John, Lestrade, la señora Hudson y ella misma, todos llorando en silencio.

Aquí, mirando la tumba fresca de Sherlock se sentía todo real. Ella casi no podía creer que había dormido a un paso de él hace sólo tres horas, y mientras miraba el ataúd deslizándose hacia el suelo presionó un pañuelo contra sus labios para controlar los sollozos.

John tomó un puñado de tierra y dejó que se escapara a través de sus dedos sobre la tapa del ataúd, "Adiós, Sherlock", su voz se quebró. Se enderezó y se alejó de la tumba rápidamente, sus lágrimas claramente desbordándose aunque él las trató de contener.

Tanto la señora Hudson como Lestrade dejaron caer una flor y musitaron su adiós, dándose la vuelta y yéndose.

Lestrade miró a Molly, ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún sitio?"

"No, solo", parapdeó, "Creo que necesito un momento aquí, cogeré un taxi".

Lestrade asintió y se fue sin una palabra más, y mientras desaparecían a través del cementerio, una vez que estuvo fuera de su vista, Molly se permitió a sí misma dar un pequeño grito. No era justo que John tuviera que creer que Sherlock estaba muerto, no era justo que ella tuviera que fingir que no estaba con él cada noche en el piso. Se secó los ojos y miró hacia arriba, y una figura de negro vaciló detrás de algunas de las lápidas más altas.

Se suponía que él no debía abandonar el piso.

Ella se alejó rápidamente, lanzando su flor hacia abajo mientras iba hacia Sherlock. Sacudió la cabeza y le clavó un dedo en el pecho, "¡Se suponía que no debías estar aquí, ya era bastante peligroso para mí, pero tú…!"

Él la miró con una expresión fría y ni la satisfizo con una respuesta. Su mano se abrió y apoyó la mano contra su cálido pecho, y se tragó un pequeño sollozo, "Lo que le estás haciendo es injusto", él no dijo nada de nuevo, "él mantendría tu secreto, te ayudaría a ocultarte, no tendría por qué creer que te has ido".

"Demasiado riesgo".

"¡Que le den al riesgo!", se llevó las manos a la cara, "se está desmoronando, y ni siquiera puedo decirle…"

"No, no puedes", la voz de Sherlock se fue suavizando mientras miraba a la llorosa y herida Molly. De pronto se inclinó hacia delante contra su pecho y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, "Molly, vente ahora", mumuró.

"Lo siento", inhaló, "es difícil".

Una ráfaga de viento sopló contra ellos y ella se estremeció, Sherlock puso los lados de su chaqueta alrededor de ella y la envolvió en un abrazo un poco torpe, envolviéndolos en calor, "Sé que lo es", replicó, "pero en unos meses John lo olvidará y conseguirá un trabajo y encontrará una mujer y hará todas las cosas que debería haber hecho si nunca me hubiera conocido".

Molly se sosegó, "¿Vas a decírselo, no?"

"Cuando sepa que es seguro", dijo Sherlock.

"Más te vale", se estremeció, "porque no sé si puedo seguir viéndolo así".

"Yo tampoco", admitió Sherlock.

"Te ayudaré a encontrar a los hombres de Moriarty", tragó, "dime exactamente lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré",

"Ya has hecho suficiente, Molly" ella sintió su aliento en la parte superior de su cabeza, agitando su pelo.

"Oh, deja lo que he hecho", dijo incómoda, "quiero ayudar y voy a hacerlo, te guste o no".

"Está bien", asintió con la cabeza, "pero no puedes decirle nada a nadie".

"Nunca lo haría", respondió ella y por un momento pensó que los brazos de Sherlock la habían apretado, pero conociéndose, seguro que era solo su imaginación.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR: Espero que os guste y, de nuevo, creo que Sherlock solo está dejando que Molly le consuele porque está herido y es ella la que lo está viendo. No tendría sentido mentirla y decirla que está bien cuando ella ha sido capaz de ver a través de eso.

Anda, deja un review si quieres que Sherlock te envuelva con su chaqueta y te resguarde del frío londinense.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo. Perdón por el retraso, he tenido unos problemillas con el ordenador y no sé si tendré que cambiarlo. Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Esciam, que es mi más fiel seguidora. Gracias por comentar siempre! :D

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, la trama es de su autora y todo lo que reconozcáis es de ACD o la BBC.

Unas noches sin dormir.

El teléfono de Molly sonó en la mesilla de noche. Ella gimió y rodó, eran todavía las 6:00 a.m y su madre la estaba llamando.

Ella aceptó la llamada y murmuró, "¿Hola?". Mirando por encima de su hombro vio que Sherlock estaba dormido, "¿Mamá?".

"¡Oh, Molly! ¿Te he despertado?" desde que se había mudado a Estados Unidos, el acento de su madre se estaba volviendo más y más americano cada vez.

"Mamá, son las 6 de la mañana, sé que no es tarde en California pero…", Molly dijo en voz baja.

"Molly, querida, ¿estás bien?" su madre estaba llamando más y más frecuentemente desde que la atacaron doce semanas atrás.

"¡Estoy bien, mamá!" Molly dio una patada hacia un lado de la cama y trató de guardar silencio.

"Molly", se quejó Sherlock, rodando para mirarla a la cara, "¿Con quién estás hablando?".

"Molly, ¿es un hombre?" dijo su madre, nerviosa, "¿Quién es él?".

"No, mamá, no es nadie, tengo que… te llamaré después, ¿llamabas por algo importante?", miró por encima de su hombro a la molesta cara de Sherlock.

"No, ¿pero quién es él?", repitió.

"¡Adiós, mamá!" Molly colgó el teléfono y se frotó los ojos, "Lo siento, Sherlock".

Él gruñó una respuesta, claramente molesto ante la abrupta llamada que le había despertado.

Ella suspiró y miró el reloj de nuevo. 6:07. Tenía que levantarse de todas formas una hora después para ir a trabajar, así que bien podría levantarse ahora. Se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación hacia el baño, "Voy a darme una ducha, Sherlock, vuelve a dormirte".

No hubo respuesta mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta y encendía el agua caliente. Quitándose la ropa se masajeó los doloridos hombros y se metió en la ducha. Las últimas seis semanas habían sido una locura para Molly. Los cambios de estado de ánimo de Sherlock la tenían de los nervios, y ella intentaba saber cómo manejarlo. Un día estaba aburrido, al siguiente deprimido, y el otro totalmente amigable. Metió la cara bajo el agua caliente y pensó en los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas.

Exceptuando dos noches Sherlock había, sin preguntar, dormido con Molly cada noche. Para ser alguien que disfrutaba su soledad, Sherlock se había aferrado a Molly. Ella no se quejaba, pero era extraño. Solía irse a la cama antes que él, acurrucarse con un libro, y él venía detrás de ella como una hora después y se acostaba a su lado. Nunca se fueron a dormir agarrándose el uno al otro o susurrándose intimidades, pero casi todas las mañanas se despertaban muy juntos y compartían una breve conversación antes de que Molly se hiciera el desayuno. Se estaba volviendo una rutina cómoda y Molly tenía miedo de no poder dejarla ir una vez que él se fuera, como inevitablemente haría.

Molly estaba incluso más enamorada de él que antes, pero en lugar de tropezar con sus propias palabras como una adolescente encontró que era más fácil hablar con él cuando lo miraba como a un amigo. Ella se iba a trabajar y lo dejaba investigando con su portátil, y a veces llegaba a casa y lo encontraba haciendo experimentos en la mesa de la cocina ante lo que simplemente se encogía de hombros. Por lo menos no había quemado el edificio mientras ella estaba fuera…

Normalmente hacían la cena juntos, preparando sin hablar platos simples para compartir si Molly no pedía comida para llevar en su camino a casa. Cada noche Molly veía un poco la tele y Sherlock trabajaba o a veces leía, pero descubrió que estando encerrado en la casa se aburría rápidamente.

Molly se echó el champú y el acondicionador en el pelo y pensó en sus conversaciones mañaneras. A veces él le confesaba algo a ella, cómo se sentía o que necesitaba de ella cada día. Otras veces ella le preguntaba acerca de sus casos, y él se deleitaba contándole detalles. A menudo hacía girar un mechón de pelo de Molly inconscientemente entre sus dedos, o rozaba con su pulgar su brazo desnudo –algo de lo que Molly estaba segura qué el no era consciente.

Ella veía que estaba tratando de retomar el contacto humano, esas conversaciones eran algo que él podía haber hecho con John, pero ahora ella era la única persona disponible. Cada noche, cuando volvía a casa, él deducía qué había comido, qué cuerpos había examinado, con qué productos químicos había trabajado, qué había hecho en sus descansos. Decía que se limitaba a mantener sus habilidades, pero ella sabía que se estaba muriendo por llevar un caso.

Molly cerró el grifo y se secó con una toalla el pelo y el cuerpo antes de deslizarse en un albornoz y arrastrarse en silencio de vuelta a su habitación. Sherlock estaba acostado boca abajo, rodeando la almohada de Molly con sus brazos y apretándola contra su mejilla. Estaba despeinado y tenía la boca abierta formando una pequeña y delicada "O". Molly pensó que nunca vería el día en que Sherlock estuviera en su cama, había soñado con él, claro, pero de alguna manera esto era mejor.

Cogió la ropa que se iba a poner y se metió de nuevo en el baño para vestirse, y después se fue a la cocina para hacerse un poco de café. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el olor del café bien hecho trajera Sherlock medio dormido a la cocina.

"Hola", le saludó, teniendo cuidado de no molestarlo después de haber sido despertado tan bruscamente.

Él caminó tras ella, y rozó con los dedos su espalda haciéndola estremecer, "Has cambiado de champú".

Ella asintió, evitando dar una larga explicación.

"Este es mejor", señaló y se sirvió a sí mismo una taza.

"Gracias", ella sopló su café y bostezó, "Estoy agotada".

"Mmmmm", murmuró él.

"¿Quieres que cocine esta noche o que pida comida para llevar?" estiró los brazos y le golpeó ligeramente en el antebrazo. La pequeña cocina no permitía mucho movimiento que no fuera estar de pie junto a la estufa.

"Me da igual", se encogió de hombros.

"Haré pasta entonces" ella fue y se sentó en una mitad del sofá, con la luz que se colaba por las ventanas dándole en la cara.

Sherlock estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirando sus notas, y entonces la miró e hizo una pausa, levantando la taza de café hacia sus labios. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados con suavidad y su rostro estaba sereno. Estudió sus rasgos, ligeramente maquillados, y su pelo, mojado y naturalmente ondulado; que sólo había visto tan pacíficos cuando estaba dormida. A veces la miraba si se despertaba antes que ella, su respiración suave y silenciosa y su rostro inexpresivo. A veces soñaba y su rasgos se torcían, juntando las cejas preocupada o dolida –cuando Sherlock la veía así la despertaba gentilmente, y cuando ella saltaba fingía que estaba dormido hasta que ella se recostaba y dormía de nuevo. En ese momento, con la luz sobre su cara, pensó que era lo más cercano a la belleza que había visto en su vida.

"¿Sherlock?" ella le estaba mirando, "¿Te encuentras bien?".

Él se aclaró la garganta, "¿Qué? Sí, claro."

Ella cogió su taza y dio un pequeño sorbo, "Bien, tengo que irme a trabajar".

"Sí, claro", Sherlock la vio desaparecer hacia el recibidor y volvió a sus notas. _Ridículo_, se quitó de encima la idea y la racionalizó, era solo porque estaba viviendo allí, si estuviera en casa de vuelta no pensaría así acerca de Molly.

Baker Street… Sherlock pensó por un momento en John y en como lo estaría llevando todo, y deseó poder ir a casa, a su vieja habitación y su antigua vida de misterio y deducciones. Cuando levantó la vista Molly se había ido, se había perdido su partida, totalmente encerrado en sus pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, su bata de seda estaba tirada sobre la cama, así que la agarró para devolverla al gancho de la puerta antes de irse a duchar.

La colgó, pero luego se paró, mirando la tela con interés y sucumbiendo finalmente a la tentación, cargando su camisa con una mano, la miró y se la acercó al rostro inhalando profundamente. Olía a ella, como a romero y almendras, y Sherlock encontró algo de consuelo en ello, tranquilizando de alguna manera sus persistentes pensamientos.

Molly volvió a casa un poco más pronto de lo normal y encontró el piso vacío. Fue pasando de una habitación a otra, "¿Sherlock? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Esto no es divertido!"

Ella deseó que tuviera todavía móvil para poder mandarle un mensaje, pero como no podía los nervios se instalaron en su estómago. Se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó en el armario y se sentó en el sofá con una taza de té, las manos le temblaban. Si no volvía antes de medianoche llamaría a Lestrade y conseguiría ayuda, Sherlock nunca habría abandonado durante tanto tiempo el piso sabiendo como sabía que no era seguro.

Las 5 se convirtieron en las 6 y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba mirando un reloj que en el que ponía las 22:43. No había comido nada y estaba ante su sexta taza de té vacía, ninguna de las cuales la había ayudado a calmar sus nervios. Ella se levantó y comenzó a acelerarse, sintiendo que su estómago se retorcía enfermizamente mientras le esperaba. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a retorcerse, ¿y si Sherlock estaba muerto? ¿y si Moriarty seguía vivo y le había secuestrado? ¿y si se había ido sin decir una palabra… cansado de du compañía, harto de fingir que le gustaba?

La puerta sonó al abrirse, y un frío y mojado Sherlock la empujó y cerró detrás de él. Molly se topó con él sin pensar en nada, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor suyo y besándolo en la mejilla antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar contra él, "Oh, dios mío, pensé que estabas muerto",

Él colocó una mano en cada uno de sus lados, justo en las costillas inferiores y esperó a que dejara de balbucear, "Molly, estoy bien".

"Es muy tarde, Sherlock, pensé… pensé que tu…", ella se dio cuenta de lo rígido que estaba y dio un paso atrás, "¿Ha pasado algo?". Sus manos estaban todavía en sus hombros mientras le miraba los gélidos ojos.

"No, Molly", agitó la cabeza, "Solo fui al cementerio, John estaba allí y estuve caminando por allí un rato… dijo algunas cosas en las que tenía que pensar."

"Oh", ella retiró las manos de sus hombros hasta el hueco que formaba la curva de su codo, "¿así que no te vas?".

Él la miró confusa, "No, claro que no, no es seguro para mí todavía".

Ella asintió, "Claro".

"¿Tú estás bien?", él estudió sus ojos cansados durante un momento.

"Sí, solo que pensé lo peor y no sabía nada de ti", ella fue de repente totalmente consciente de que sus manos todavía estaban descansando alrededor suyo, y durante un momento él no pareció nada molesta por su proximidad, "lo siento".

Él la sonrió ligeramente y miró hacia la cocina, "¿has comido?".

"No todavía", sus brazos lo soltaron y ella dio un paso hacia la cocina, "¿Dije que pasta, no?".

"Sí".

Comieron un plato de pasta sentados en silencio, ambos cansados del día. Cuando los platos estuvieron limpios y guardados Molly bostezó, "Necesito dormir un poco", y bostezó de nuevo.

"Mmmm", él cerró la pluma y tomó un último trago de agua antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el cuarto amarillo, cerrando la puerta después.

Ella asintió para sí misma y sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, "Vale", se susurró a sí misma, "deja de ser tan idiota, Molly".

Se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, se cambió y se deslizó hacia la cama, con algunas lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas; hasta que su mente finalmente se cerró y se durmió.

Cuando Sherlock abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que ella estaba dormida y se deslizó en la cama al lado suyo, mirándole la cara, iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, se sintió de repente confuso. Rastros de lágrimas eran visibles en sus mejillas y su frente, por lo general pacífica, estaba fruncida. Sherlock se aseguró de que estaba dormida y luego limpió suavemente la humedad que quedaba en sus mejillas inclinándose hacia ella. La sensación que su beso había dejado en él una hora antes seguía allí y no podía no devolverla el gesto. Depositando un suave beso en su preocupada frente vio como sus rasgos se suavizaban y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre los cojines para dormirse. Justo antes de caer dormido sus dedos rozaron los de ella y cerró su mano sobre la de ella, con sus pensamientos lo suficientemente calmados para dormirse.

NOTA DE AUTORA: Espero que no estéis viendo a Sherlock muy Ooc. Siento que estando encerrado seis semanas con Molly en el piso podría empezar a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sólo para aclararlo, no es algo romántico (todavía), es Sherlock siendo práctico y egoísta- necesita consuelo y Molly es la única que puede dárselo. El hecho de que a ella le gusta que él duerma allí es sólo un paso útil en la dirección correcta para cuándo el romance se inicie.

Déjame un comentario si quieres que Sherlock duerma contigo.


End file.
